I Think About You
by Y2marmar
Summary: A Guns N Roses fanfiction. Izzy and Steven become close...very close, resulting in a lot of drama. Incomplete
1. Chapter 1

Steven Adler stepped off the bus and shivered as the cold wind hit him. He'd been home for the weekend with his family and Izzy had phoned to say that they'd been evicted from the bed-sit they shared and they were moving into a house with the rest of the band. He was supposed to meet Axl, who'd bring him to the house, but Axl didn't seem to be there. He was probably in bed shagging some chick, Steven thought to himself grimly.

"Hey Adler," Axl suddenly appeared from nowhere, "I've been freezing my ass off waiting for you man. You want the good news or the bad news?"

"Uhhh…the good news?" Steven asked tentatively.

"We're all living together," Axl grinned,

"I'd have thought that was the bad news," Steven pointed out, thinking of Axl's temper and how they sometimes found it hard to rehearse together without fighting.

"Nope, it gets worse," Axl informed him, "There are only two bedrooms, a tiny kitchen, tiny sitting room and something that we've guessed is supposed to pass for a bathroom,"

"That sucks," Steven muttered gloomily.

"We did a raffle," Axl continued, "And you're sharing a room with me and Izzy,"

"Oh ok,"

The two men walked along in silence. Suddenly Axl started singing softy to Steven.

"I've been lookin' for a place, lookin' for a heart, lookin' for a lover in a world that's far apart, because you don't want my love, you want satisfaction. Oh yeah, you don't need my love, you've gotta find yourself another piece of the action, yeah. What d'ya think? That's all I've done so far," He searched Steven's face for a reaction.

"That's nice, you should finish it. It's cool," Steven said sincerely.

They walked the rest of the way in quietness, with the silence occasionally being broken by Axl's voice, humming quietly.

"Here we are," Axl walked up to the door of a tiny dilapidated house, "Home sweet home," he said bitterly. He pushed the door open and they went in. Steven shivered.

"Fuck Axl, it's colder in here than it is out there,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we have no heating. Somebody was supposed to hire an electrician," he glared at Slash, who was sitting on the stairs smoking a joint.

"I forgot," he answered, grinning at Axl, "Anyway, what would I pay him with, man? Sexual favours? He wouldn't like that," Slash giggled to himself, "What sort of electrician would accept that offer?"

"I would, if I was an electrician," Izzy appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Izzy, will you fix the heating in return for sexual favours?" Axl asked dryly

"Fuck off," Izzy laughed, "I meant if a hot chick had asked me,"

"Well then why did you fucking bring it up," Axl snapped. He stormed into the kitchen and slammed the door muttering about "fuckin' idiots".

"But I didn't…" Izzy started, "Aww, just fuck off,"

He went into his room and shut the door. Honestly Axl could be so immature at times. It wasn't his fault they were stuck in this dump, but Axl appeared to be laying the blame on him anyway. He lit up a joint, took a long, deep drag on it and lay down and closed his eyes.

A few moments later, he became aware of someone standing over him. He opened his eyes and saw Steven.

"What happened between you and Axl?" Steven asked.

"Nothin'," Izzy closed his eyes again. The joint was beginning to take effect and he felt relaxed. A few moments later he heard a stifled giggle. Steven could also be immature when he wanted, Izzy thought resentfully.

"Steven what do you want?" he asked exasperatedly.

"You had a bust up with him, didn't you?"

"Nothing happened, Axl's just being Axl. I don't wanna talk about it now anyway." He handed Steven a joint and they sat in silence for a few moments before Izzy spoke again.

"He's blaming me for all this. But it's not my fault; it was either this or the streets. Anyway, he's the very one who said that it doesn't matter where we live as long as we can make music."

"Well…" Steven wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Anyway, man," Izzy continued, sitting up to face Steven, "It's not just him that's got me down. I'm feeling really depressed. I was going out with this hot chick, but she dumped me. I'm stone-broke and there'll be rent to pay on this place. We're all broke. There's no way we'll be able to afford it for very long," A tear started to run out of the corner of his eye, but he wiped it away quickly.

"Come on man," Steven moved in closer, "Don't cry, it'll be ok. We'll get through it. Like Axl said, as long as we can make music, it doesn't matter, does it?" He wiped away another tear off Izzy's face and put his arm around him.

"I'm sorry," Izzy looked up. "I'm not normally like this," he rested his head against Steven's shoulder and Steven gently stroked his head.

They sat like that for a few moments before Izzy kissed him gently on the lips. Steven's first instinct was to pull away, but he was surprised at how nice it felt, at how soft Izzy's lips felt and how he felt the warmth of Izzy's face next to his strangely comforting so he kissed him back. Suddenly Izzy pulled away.

"Shit man, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Are you ok with this?" he asked.

"Uhh…yeah, yeah. I'm good. I want to do this,"

"Good," Izzy said in relief, I thought you might chicken out on me like the last guy I tried to kiss,"

"You've tried before?" this was news to Steven.

"Yeah," Izzy looked down, "But it was only a kiss. I've never gone the whole way with a guy."

"So are you actually…you know?"

"I don't know," Izzy thought for a moment, "You?"

"I don't know. I mean I fancy girls," Steven looked confused "But that kiss was nice and I feel kind of turned on now."

"But are you sure you want to keep going," Izzy pressed. Instead of answering, Steven leaned over and kissed him on the lips, more fully this time. He slid his hand up Izzy's shirt and stroked his smooth silky back.

"Right," Izzy stood up and locked the door, "Just to be sure we don't get caught," he went back over to the bed and they kissed for a few more minutes. Steven unbuttoned Izzy's shirt, and moved his hands around Izzy's body more freely.

Izzy gently pushed Steven down onto the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. Then he straddled him and kissed his way slowly down Steven's chest, unbuttoning his trousers at the same time. He stopped and looked with surprise and delight at the bulge in Steven's underwear.

"You like it?" Steven asked seductively.

"Well I wasn't expecting it to be so big, but yeah, I guess so. Why don't you take them off?" Izzy suggested.

"Only if you take off yours," Steven answered.

When they were both naked, Izzy went opened the drawers and took out two condoms.

"Just to be safe," he said, handing one to Steven. They put them on and then Steven pushed Izzy down on the bed and kissed his neck. He kissed and licked his way expertly, down to Izzy's nipple, which he spent some time licking and kissing, causing Izzy to cry out softly.

"Shit, if I didn't know better, I'd say you've done this before," Steven stopped and looked up.

"I've never done this with a guy before. This is what I do with a chick." He put his head back down and kissed his way down as far as Izzy's dick. He put it in his mouth for a moment and sucked it before sliding back up and kissing him on the mouth. He repeated the process a few times, until Izzy was near orgasm and then he sat up and thrust himself inside Izzy, deeper and deeper, until Izzy finally came, crying out softly.

Steven pulled himself out and lay down beside Izzy.

"Shit man," Izzy panted, "I've never had an orgasm like that before, I…"

Suddenly he leaned over and started kissing Steven. He moaned as he felt the heat coming from the drummer's body and he could feel Steven's chest heaving. He moved down further and circled his tongue around Steven's nipples and liked his way down to his crotch. He began to stroke Steven's penis softly.

"By the way," Steven interrupted, "What are the others doing?"

"Watching TV and getting stoned I think," Izzy answered, "So they probably aren't really interested in us," he began stroking Steven's dick again. Steven cried out in pleasure, "That probably isn't a good idea though," he panted. He put the dick inside his mouth and began sucking greedily.

"Izzy have you ever done this before?" Steven asked,

"You want me to stop and answer that?" he mumbled,

"No," Steven moaned suddenly he cried out loudly as he came inside Izzy's mouth. Izzy could feel the drummer's body tense and his hips rise.

Suddenly he let go and entered Steven. Pushing himself in, gently at first, but getting faster and rougher as Steven moaned in ecstasy. Steven could feel Izzy moving inside him. He wanted him to stop, but at the same time, wanted him to keep going all night.

"Izzy, oh shit," he groaned. Izzy slowed down.

"You ok man? Will I stop? Am I hurting you?"

"Yes, no, just don't stop," Steven panted.

When it was all over, Izzy lay limp against Steven. Both were exhausted. Somewhere in the distance they could hear a phone ringing and Axl's voice answering it.

"Hello…Oh hi Mrs Isbell. How are things? Yeah, yeah, I know. Do you wanna speak with Izz?"

"Maybe I'd better get up," Izzy murmured. He stood up and pulled on his trousers and a t-shirt.

"Wait," Steven called, "How can we just go back to normal after that?"

"Maybe I don't wanna go back to normal," Izzy whispered. He leaned over Steven in the bed and kissed him on the lips.

"Yo, Isbell," Axl shouted, "Your mom's on the phone,"

"Right," Izzy called back, "I'll be down in a sec," He straightened up and kicked the condom wrappers under the bed.

"They don't call you Izzy Stradlin' for nothing, do they?" Steven grinned. Izzy winked at him and headed out the door.

The End …for now


	2. Still Thinking About You

"Shit dude, how'd you end up in here?"

"Ummm…huh?" Steven opened his eyes and quickly shut them again as the bright light pierced through his head. He opened one eye just enough to make out Duff's head. Duff sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How'd you end up in here and uhh…like that?" Steven looked around groggily and realised with a shock that he was still in Izzy's bed and that he was stark naked. Suddenly the events of the night before came flooding back to him. Dope, sex, more dope, some alcohol, more sex.

"uhh…" Steven tried desperately to think up a believable excuse, "Umm…Axl was in my bed," he finished weakly. Luckily for Steven, the bassist was stoned and accepted this answer with a nod of his head.

"So where'd Izzy sleep?" he asked.

"Umm…I don't know," Steven lied, "He wasn't in here. I haven't seen him," Steven lay back down and pulled the sheets up so that Duff wouldn't see him blushing.

"Well, you know, he's down in the kitchen now," Duff answered

"Why are you up so early?" Steven mumbled into his pillow.

"Dude it's like two thirty, I've been up for ages,"

Steven closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He thought about what had happened between him and Izzy. They'd both been stoned, and drunk. Izzy was depressed again. It couldn't have meant anything. Steven felt like kicking himself. How was he going to look Izzy in the face after what had happened? His thoughts were interrupted by a door closing. He opened his eyes and saw that Duff had left.

Steven sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

He was woken up some time later by Axl shouting.

"No it fucking isn't! This is going to be the album to change all albums and no piece of shit about your girlfriend is going on it,"

"It's not a piece of shit," Duff shouted, "I actually worked on that song. Not stoned, and not drunk and it's a hell of a lot better than some of the shit-assed songs you've written,"

"Oh yeah?" Axl challenged, "Like what?"

"Like Sweet Child Of Mine," Duff yelled, "If you want a pile of shit you only have to listen to that,"

"So you're telling me that your song is better than Sweet Child Of Mine?" Axl asked. Steven could tell from the sound of his voice, that Axl was about to crack at any moment and then Duff would regret it. Steven decided to go down and see what was going on.

"A million times over dude," Duff said confidently, "It's passionate, you know?"

"Duff, look dude, it's a bad song," Izzy said "Steven could come up with better stuff in his sleep, and we've all heard some of the shit that Steven wrote,"

"Hey," Steven appeared at the door, "That's not fair,"

"Face the facts Steve," Axl said.

"Seriously dude," Izzy said, "It's not a Guns n Roses type song. I mean listen to the lyrics, "How could she look so good, how could she look so fine, how could she be so cool, how could it be she might be mine?"

"There's nothing wrong with my song," Duff growled, "And when we record an album, my song is going on it,"

"Over my dead fuckin' body," Axl snarled. Izzy could see where this was going and tried to intervene. Steven just stayed in the doorway, thinking it was wise to stay out of the way. Slash appeared beside him

"Dude, what's going on?"

"Fuck knows," answered Steven

"Seriously guys," Izzy said, "We can keep it and maybe use it sometime in the future,"

"Or maybe never," Axl stated

"It's not fucking fair," Duff shouted, "You always discredit our talent,"

"Speak for yourself," Izzy said.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Duff roared at Izzy.

"Leave him alone" Axl said in a dangerously calm voice, "He's perfectly entitled to his opinion,"

"That's right," Duff laughed, "Defending your boyfriend,"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Axl demanded,

"Oh, come on," Duff said, "We all know that you and Izzy are more than just good friends. I heard the noises coming from your bed last night. I could hear Izzy too,"

Izzy shot Steven a panicked look. Axl let out a roar and started throwing things at Duff; guitar picks, spoons drumsticks, bottles, beer cans, he even threw Slash's top hat at Duff. Duff caught them each time, purely to further aggravate Axl.

"Dude, you're gay and you know it," Duff teased.

"I am NOT gay!" Axl screamed his voice much higher than was natural, "I don't know what you thought you heard last night, but it definitely wasn't me," While this was going on, Izzy moved closer to Steven.

"My song is going on our album whether you like it or not," Duff shouted, while catching an empty beer can that Axl threw.

"Over my dead body," Axl roared,

"If that's how you want it, fine," Duff grabbed a broken glass bottle and lunged at Axl. Slash rushed forward and held him back, "Let me go," he shouted, struggling wildly, in an attempt to get at Axl

"Guys, calm fucking down," Slash said.

"No, I won't," Axl shouted, "His song…"

"Fuck his song," Slash said, "This is all over a stupid song,"

"My song is not stupid, you haven't even heard it," Duff shouted.

"Hey, why don't we go upstairs?" Izzy whispered to Steven, "We need to talk,"

When they were both sitting on Steven's bed, Izzy looked at Steven.

"So how do ya feel this morning?"

"Dude, I'm not sure," Steven said uncomfortably, "I enjoyed last night, but it could have been cause I was stoned. I'm not gay…well, I don't think I am...oh, I dunno. Anyway, you were upset, I just happened to be there. It could have been anyone, like Axl or someone," Izzy sighed and put his hand on Steven's thigh. The heat of his hand provoked some movement in Steven's trousers and he gasped quietly. Izzy noticed this and smiled.

"But it wasn't Axl or someone," he said softly, "It was you. If I wanted to fuck Axl don't you think I'd have tried before now?"

"I suppose so," Steven sighed, removing Izzy's hand, "I just don't know if this is what I want to do. I'm scared I guess, what would the others think?" he asked as he heard Axl scream "Fuck you Duff!"

"Fuck those fuckers!" Izzy exclaimed, "Who cares what they think? If they're not down with it, then fuck them. This is about what we want,"

"The thing is though," Steven said, "I'm not sure what I want,"

"Let me help you decide," Izzy moved in and gave Steven a deep kiss on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked at Steven.

"Why did you stop?" Steven asked breathlessly.

"Well you said you didn't know what you wanted," Izzy pointed out, "That was only to…" he didn't get any further, because Steven pulled his head closer and kissed him long and hard. After a few minutes, Izzy pulled away.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Steven didn't answer, instead he pulled Izzy back and kissed him again, running his fingers through Izzy's long black hair with one hand and unbuttoning his shirt with the other.

Izzy had taken off Steven's t-shirt and was kissing his neck when, over Steven's shoulder, he spotted an extremely shocked Axl.

To Be Continued…


	3. Can't Stop Thinking About You

"This isn't want it looks like," Izzy began, "We were just...aw, hell man. It's exactly what it looks like. This hasn't been going on long, I swear. We were going to tell you,"

Axl didn't say anything. He just kept staring at them. Steven and Izzy looked at each other and then at Axl.

"Dear God, say something," Izzy begged him. Axl stared at them for a moment longer.

"Did you have to sit on my bed?" he asked finally.

"Not quite what I had in mind, but..." Izzy shrugged confusedly.

"So...you two are..." Axl began.

"Yeah," Izzy nodded.

"We were going to tell you...eventually," Steven offered.

"Have you ever actually..."

"Yes," Izzy interrupted, "But only once,"

"Yeah, I can't handle this at the moment," Axl said, "I really can't,"

"Come on man, don't be like that," Izzy said.

"Yeah," Steven agreed, "So I fucked your best friend dude, get over yourself,"

Axl glared at him.

"Hi, welcome to an adult conversation," he snapped.

"I'll handle this," Izzy told Steven, "Just relax. You're not helping."

"Come on man," Izzy tried again, "I'm still the same person,"

"No," Axl snapped, "You're not. You've lied to me. You could have told me, we've known each other for twenty fucking years! You're a fucking ass hole. I can't believe you!"

Axl kicked the door in temper.

"See this is why I didn't tell you," Izzy retorted, "I knew how you'd react."

"What? You knew?" Axl asked, stepping closer, "You don't know me.That's not an excuse,"

"You're the one who said we knew each other for twenty years," Izzy pointed out.

"Yeah, and who was lying most of the time? You," On the word 'you' Axl flicked Izzy on the forehead. Izzy rubbed his head in disbelief.

"Ok, you did not just flick me," Izzy said, flicking him back. Axl snapped.

"You cannot do that," he roared, "You cannot flick me. You are in the wrong. You lied. You lied and you cheated,"

"How did I cheat?" Izzy shouted. Axl punched Izzy to the ground.

"You know how you cheated," he retorted as Izzy jumped back up and began punching and slapping Axl. Steven tried unsuccessfully to separate the two, but Axl punched him in the nose.

"This has nothing to do with you, faggot," he spat.

"Do not call him that," Izzy said as he pushed Axl to the ground.

"Dudes, what the fuck?" Slash and Duff appeared at the door, investigating the commotion.

"Should've known he'd be involved," Duff rolled his eyes. Like Slash and the rest of the band, he was used to Axl's temper. Living with Axl, or even sharing the same building as him, usually resulted in a fight eventually.

"Think we should leave them to it, and get a beer?" Slash asked, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Shit, what happened to you, man?" Duff asked, noticing Steven for the first time.

"I tried to separate them,"

"Since when do you care?" Slash laughed.

Steven shrugged feigning innocence.

"I can't believe they're still at it," Slash said, watching them rolling on the floor punching and shouting obscenities at each other. Slash stepped over them and effortlessly lifted Izzy off Axl. Axl made to lunge at Izzy but was held back by Duff.

"Guys chill," Slash said, watching Axl's feet flailing in the air trying to reach Izzy, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Izzy's a faggot," Axl spat.

"Oh, I'm a faggot? Izzy retorted, "Who's the one who went onstage last week in his girlfriend's leather pants?"

Axl strugged violently, releasing himself from Duff's grip and flew at Izzy. He punched him in the nose.

"Fuck this, I'm outta here," he said, leaving the room, "I'll be at Erin's,"

"We'll miss you," Izzy called sarcastically.

"Your fucking days are numbered Isbell," Axl replied as he slammed the front door.

There was a tense awkward silence in the room as everyone tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Man," Slash said eventually, "What the fuck was that about?" Izzy jumped up and left the room, followed immediately by Steven.

"Something's going on," Duff remarked, "Something that involves the three of them."

"Wow, I'd never have guessed," Slash answered sarcastically.

"Well I'm gonna find out what it is," Duff decided.

"How?" Slash asked, warily.

"Pot," Duff said with a smile, "Steven always talks when he's high,"

Slash nodded.

"Good idea," he said, "While you're at it, try and find out what he did with my razor. It's the only one I had man, he borrowed it last week and never returned it."

"Izzy," Steven called, following him down the stairs, "Dude, wait." Izzy stopped and looked at him.

"It's...It'll be ok...won't it?" Steven asked uncertainly. Izzy thought about this. It probably wouldn't. Things might never be the same again. Axl was totally against that type of thing. He didn't have time for faggots. Things could only possibly get worse. Izzy was sure, it was the beginning of the end for Guns n Roses. He looked at Steven's big worried eyes. He loved those eyes. They were usually so happy. So full of innocence. He wanted them to always be like that. He patted Steven on the shoulder.

"Sure, Steve," he lied, "It'll be fine. I'll talk to Axl. He'll come round,"

Steven didn't look convinced as he chewed on his lower lip.

"Yeah, I hope so," he said doubtfully, "What if he isn't? What will happen to us?"

"Well," Izzy hesitated, "He'll have to be. But don't worry now. It's early days for us as well. Let's just deal with the moment, ok?"

Steven nodded, with a shrug.

"I guess," he said, "But what do you mean it's early days?"

"Well we've only just started this whole thing," Izzy explained, "I don't want us to get too heavy. Let's just go with the flow."

"Ok," Steven shrugged, accepting this, "I guess we could do that,"

"I'm gonna go after him," Izzy announced, "See if he's ok,"

"You want me to come with you?" Steven asked, hopefully.

"Nah," Izzy said, "I think it's best if I deal with this. It'll be ok. Chill, yeah?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment, as Izzy, hesitated, his hand resting on the handle of the front door. What now, should he kiss Steven? He wondered. He didn't want to. He smiled awkwardly, before leaving. Steven stared at the door for a moment. He shrugged and went to find Duff. He was relieved too. A goodbye kiss might have felt weird.

Axl sat in Erin's bedsit, fuming quietly. He clenched and unclenched his fists, shrugging off Erin's attempts to cuddle him. How dare Izzy fuck Steven? He'd known Izzy for twenty years, They'd done everything together. Axl had fought for him, protected him, held back his hair when he'd vomited after too much booze, he'd loved him. What had Steven done? Nothing, thats what. How could Izzy even consider fucking Steven and not Axl? How dare Steven keep Izzy from him. These thoughts confused Axl even more. Why was he feeling this way? He wasn't a faggot. He certainly wasn't in love with Izzy. Or was he?

"Why the fuck can't you leave me alone?" Axl snapped, as Erin made another unsuccessful attempt to take his hand.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a hurt tone.

"Nothing," Axl muttered.

He stood up and began pacing the floor. His head filled with the image of Izzy and Steven caught in that embrace. He clenched his fists tighter than ever. How dare Steven take Izzy? Izzy belonged to him. He gritted his teeth and paced faster.

"Tell me what's wrong," Erin insisted, getting up and standing in front of him, "I can help you Axl. Just let me in,"

Axl felt his blood boiling. He had so much to worry about. His entire sexuality was at stake here and all this bitch could think about was herself.

"I told you to fucking leave me alone," he shouted, pushing her hard and sending her flying across the room.

"What the fuck was that for?" she shouted indignantly, standing up and rubbing her back.

"You know what?" she shouted, "Fuck you Axl,"

"Shut up," Axl warned her quietly.

"No," she roared back, "No I won't fucking shut up. Why the fuck did you come here if you wanted to be alone?"

"I said shut up," Axl shouted slapping her hard on the face.

"Fuck you, Axl," she shouted with tears in her eyes.

"You want to be alone so bad? Fine."

She made to storm into her bedroom but Axl grabbed her by the hair. He flew into a blind rage. He couldn't take her shit any longer She screamed as Axl threw her to the floor and kicked her in the stomach. Shouting obscenities. at her as he kicked and hit her. When he finally stopped, having run out of steam, they heard a banging on the door. Axl went over and looked through the peephole. It was Izzy

"Dude," he was shouting, "Come out. I know you're in there. I'm not leaving until I talk to you,"

Axl pulled Erin over to the door and spoke to her in a low voice, struggling to stay calm.

"Go out there," he ordered, "Make an excuse. I don't give a fuck what it is, but get rid of him. Do NOT bring him in here,"

Erin nodded wiping away tears and smoothing down her hair. She opened the door and slipped out into the hallway. Izzy let out a low breath as he took in Erin's dishevelled state. Her hair, was bound in what had, at one point been a pony tail, her eye make up was a mess and her cheek was swollen where Axl had hit her. Clearly, Axl had taken out the majority of his temper on Erin.

"Axl's not here," Erin said, freeing her hair from it's ponytail and retying it..

"I heard him shouting at you," Izzy said softly, "Why do you put up with that shit?"

He desperately wanted to hold her and comfort her, but he suspected that Axl was spying on them through the peephole.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she shrugged, "I had the tv on. That's all. I haven't seen Axl all day,"

Izzy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Erin, I know he's there," he tried again, "Please let me talk to him for just one minute. PLease. It's really important."

"He's busy," Erin said quietly.

Izzy cursed under his breath and moved closer to the door.

"Axl you douche bag," he called, "Don't be such an ass. Come out here and talk to me,"

They heard the sound of a glass being fired at the door and shattering. Erin paled slightly.

"I have to go," she whispered, slipping back inside the flat

Izzy sighed. Axl paced the floor. Erin stepped carefully over the broken glass and sat on the couch, curling her feet under her body and watching him quietly.

"Axl you're a coward," Izzy called, "A fuckin' pussy,"

Axl picked up an ornament belonging to Erin and fired it at the wall in temper, narrowly missing Erin's head.

"Be a man," izzy called.

Axl stormed out into the hall.

"What?" he spat, at Izzy.

"We need to talk," Izzy said.

"So talk," Axl folded his arms.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Izzy asked. "How the hell does it affect you if I fuck Steve?"

"I have protected you," Axl shouted, "I've looked out for you, I've had your back since day one and this is how you repay me?"

"You've protected me?" Izzy retorted indignantly, "Who spent the last of their savings bailing you out of jail? Who's always had your back in a fight? Who holds back your hair when you're so drunk you vomit? This friendship is a two way street, ya know. I do just as much for you as you do for me. So what is the big deal?"

"He's not good enough for you," Axl snapped.

"Not good enough for me?" Izzy shouted, "Not good enough for me? Who are you my mom? Who the hell are you to judge who I date?"

"You could have anyone in LA. You could have..." Axl stopped and turned his back, kicking a wall. He'd almost said, 'you could have me.'

"What?" Izzy persisted, "I could have what?"

"Anyone," Axl shouted, "Why Adler? Why the hell would you want that train wreck? He's not a man, he's a fuckin' pussy,"

Izzy snapped and the words began to flow like word vomit. He knew he shouldn't say it but he couldn't stop.

"Steven is a hell of a lot more of a man than you," he shouted, "At least he doesn't beat women around, throw them down the stairs if they refuse to fuck him. Act all fuckin' psycho at the smallest of things,"

Axl went deathly pale and flew at Izzy. He pushed him as hard as he could, sending him flying through Erin's door into the shards of broken glass. Axl kicked him in the stomach before pulling him off the ground.

"You know what?" he said, pushing Izzy out the door, "Next time you see me, don't talk to me,"

"Fine," Izzy spat.

"Fine," Axl slammed the door.

Izzy stayed where he was, staring at the closed door. He put a hand on his back to feel the blood, where he'd landed on the glass. It was only a nick. Nothing serious. Axl and him had had worse fights over the years. But Izzy had never called him a psycho or a pussy. He sighed deeply. Wondering, once more, was Axl really the worst tempered? Had he and Steven just caused the premature death of Guns n Roses. He sighed deeply and began to walk away. Suddenly all he wanted was to be held by Steven.


End file.
